Aiko Chizuko
Aiko is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. She acts as a minor hero character in the main story. Story: Aiko Chizuko is a young girl who grew up in an urban part of Japan in a family of 20 including her. She rarely ever went outside, except for going to school or it was mandatory for her to attend. While she was walking to school one day, a flyer for Valentina's Karate Dojo flew into her face and decided to join the following week. She found it too taxing for her body, but she didn't want to let herself give up on the first few lessons. A few months later, she began to master the basic arts and started to get taught how to use her ki in battle. Her ki was very weak to begin with, but with a few months more practice, she began getting the hang of using the Gekiken, but couldn't seem to get it moving forward. That aside, she's been given permission to practice with outsiders to help her build her ki up so she can use it to a better standard; so she's travelling with her mistress and one of her Korean friends Nari as aids for her journey. Appearance: Aiko is relatively pale and slightly chubby. Her hair is almost always tied back. When fighting, she wears a sleeveless white karate gi with the legs rolled up to her knees, a gold medallion & a tattoo on her left arm. Personality: While she is a usually bland girl with temper troubles, Aiko gets angry quickly at people who mess around or act childish in general when they really should be serious in the given moment. She sees somewhat of a mother figure in her master Valentina and will do anything to keep her alive and working. Powers: Energy Manipulation '-' 'Aiko is learning to use ki arts, using moves like the Dai Shou Ha & Kami no Sen Te'Ashi, but the latter drains her of her energy. '''Ignore Weight '- Aiko's training has allowed her to throw her opponents without having to worry about their physique. '''Fighting style: Aiko uses various styles of karate, mostly using the Rindokan, Wado Ryu & Shotokan styles while learning techniques from her elder sisters, parents and Valentina. Feats: -Broke a training log with a roundhouse kick. -Broke Kurtis' ribs with a single punch. Trivia: -Aiko's left eye is green, while the other is blue. -Aiko's favorite videogame is Final Fantasy X-2. -Aiko is the 4th favorite child in the family. -With Asako, she is the only pair of twins in the series so far. -The ideas for Aiko came from Street Fighter character Makoto & Art of Fighting character Mr Karate. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters born in Japan Category:Characters born in December Category:Younger Siblings Category:Older Siblings Category:Twins Category:Striking Characters Category:All Round Characters Category:Members of Chizuko family Category:Characters Introduced In Blood On The Battlefield Category:Members of Chizuko Team Category:Members of Women's Team